Marvel: Contest of Champions
Contest of Champions is a mobile Fighting Game based on the Marvel Universe. It was published on December 11, 2014. The game is loosely based on the Contest of Champions Comic Book storyline back in the 1989s. Description WELCOME TO THE CONTEST: Iron Man vs. Captain America! Hulk vs. Wolverine! Drax vs. Deadpool! The greatest battles in Marvel history are in your hands! The greedy Elder of the Universe known as The Collector has summoned you to a brawl of epic proportions against a line-up of vile villains including Thanos, Kang the Conqueror, and many more! Experience the ultimate free-to-play fighting game on your mobile device…Contest of Champions! SUIT UP WITH FRIENDS: Ally with your friends and other Summoners to build the strongest Alliance. Strategize with your alliance, help them keep their Champions in the fight, battle to the top in Alliance Events and take on the new Alliance Quests together in new specially designed quest maps to earn exclusive Alliance rewards. BUILD YOUR ULTIMATE TEAM OF CHAMPIONS: Assemble a mighty team of heroes and villains (such as Iron Man, Hulk, Wolverine, Storm, Star-Lord, Gamora, Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Winter Soldier) as you embark on quests to defeat Kang and Thanos and face the challenge of a mysterious new super powerful cosmic competitor, ultimately to prevent the total destruction of The Marvel Universe. COLLECT THE MIGHTIEST HEROES (AND VILLAINS!): Collect, level up, and manage your teams of heroes and villains wisely to receive synergy bonuses based upon team affiliation and relationships taken from the pages of Marvel Comics (such as pairing up Black Panther and Storm or Cyclops and Wolverine for bonuses, or making a team of Guardians of the Galaxy for a team affiliation bonus). The more powerful the hero/villain, the better their stats, abilities, and special moves will be. QUEST AND BATTLE: Journey through an exciting storyline in classic Marvel fashion as you explore dynamic quest maps and engage in a healthy dose of action-packed fighting utilizing controls developed specifically for the mobile platform. Fight it out with a huge array of heroes and villains in iconic locations spanning the Marvel Universe such as: Avengers Tower, Oscorp, The Kyln, Wakanda, The Savage Land, Asgard, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and more! Gameplay Main Menu interface Main Menu — the first thing that greets the player when comes into play. Features Main Menu: *''Featured Champion'' - 3d model showing the available characters which can be accessed by clicking on a special icon to get information about pradlozhennom character, for example to find out where you can get it. *''News Window'' - square box located to the right of the model "Featured Champion", is a slider which automatically change images with information about new jobs and available characters. Storyline The Collector sets up the Contest of Champions as the Summoner (player) initially competes against Kang. Thanos eventually joins in the Contest and initially teams up with the Summoner to help defeat Kang before competing against the Summoner. During that part of the storyline, it is revealed that the Maestro (an alternate version of Hulk) was in charge of the contest the whole time. Eventually, the Grandmaster becomes involved and overthrows the Collector to take charge of the Contest. Crystals Champion Crystals Champions in the game can be primarily obtained through crystals (among other means), as the system is random. List of Champion Crystals *2-Star Crystal **Guaranteed 2-Star Champion **Obtained by milestone awards *3-Star Crystal **Guaranteed 3-Star Champion **Obtained by 2000 3-Star crystal shards, completing an event quest (Heroic difficulty), or ranking in 3 vs. 3 arenas *4-Star Crystal **Guaranteed 4-Star Champion **Obtained by 2000 4-Star crystal shards or ranking in 3 vs. 3 arenas *5-Star Crystal **Guaranteed 5-Star Champion **Obtained by 10000 5-Star crystal shards or ranking in 3 vs. 3 arenas *6-Star Crystal **Guaranteed 6-Star Champion **Obtained by 10000 6-Star crystal shards *Premium Crystal **Guaranteed 2-Star Champion with a chance of obtaining a 3 or 4-Star Champion **Obtained by 2000 Premium crystal shards, completing a chapter in an event quest (Heroic difficulty), purchasing with 100 Units *Grandmaster Crystal **Guaranteed 3-Star Champion with a chance of obtaining a 4 or 5-Star Champion **Obtained by purchasing with 200 Units **Only available to those who have the Uncollected title (Level 40 and completed Act 5, Chapter 2) **Replaces the Premium Hero Crystal *Login Crystal **Guaranteed 3 or 4-Star Champion of the character of the month **Obtained by logging in on the Summoner's 25th daily visit of the month (unless otherwise noted) *Special Crystals **Changes every few days to promote certain Champion(s). **Guaranteed 2-Star Champion with a chance of obtaining a 3 or 4-Star Champion **Obtained by purchasing with 150 Units *Class-Specific Crystals **Obtainable by purchasing a class-specific bundle with real money **Guaranteed 2-Star Champion with a chance of obtaining a 3 or 4-Star Champion of a specific class **Each class crystal is available for purchase once a week Character Roster Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters *Collector *Grandmaster *Jessica Jones *Lockjaw *MODOK *Super-Adaptoid Gallery Promos and Game Screenshots MCoC v3-Logo.png MCOC Thor Ragnarok Event Logo.jpg 12309793 1718876321692218 4654612318910094857 o.jpg 10854875 1701877303392120 2151528026155676748 o.png 11050680 1707051812874669 8719712437886688869 o.jpg 11052435 1709622072617643 6081658129311492559 o.jpg 12265870 1719599914953192 5636846029512933622 o.jpg 12291186 1714483655464818 7368407433988550030 o.jpg 12291282 1712603858986131 3160797564285006269 o.jpg 12314266 1716825758563941 6523688550945172246 o.jpg MCOC Lockjaw Dialogue.png MCOC Lockjaw Loading Screen.png MCOC Thor Ragnarok Loading Screen.jpg MCOC Roster 9.4.17.jpg MCOC Star-Lord.jpg MCOC Mordo.jpg MCOC Punisher.jpg MCOC Guardians of the Galaxy Load Screen.jpg MCOC Collector.jpg MCOC Summoner Spotlight.jpg MCOC Star-Lord and Yondu.jpg MCOC Fun Facts 2 Years.jpg|2 Years Fun Facts MCOC Doctor Strange Event Load Screen.jpg MCOC Guardians Holiday Promo.jpg MCOC Lockjaw Wallpaper.jpg Marvel Studios 10 Year Anniversary Posters Iron Man MCOC Poster.jpg|''Iron Man'' Thor MCOC Poster.jpg|''Thor'' Captain America The First Avenger MCOC Poster.jpg|''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Guardians of the Galaxy MCOC Poster.jpg|''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Ant-Man MCOC Poster.jpg|''Ant-Man'' Doctor Strange MCOC Poster.jpg|''Doctor Strange'' Black Panther MCOC Poster.jpg|''Black Panther'' Avengers MCOC Poster.jpg|''The Avengers'' Merchandise King Groot POP.jpg Guillotine POP.jpg Civil Warrior POP.jpg Howard the Duck MCOC POP.jpg Punisher 2099 POP.png External Links * Category:Mobile games Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video games Category:Ant-Man Category:Black Panther Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Daredevil Category:Doctor Strange Category:Iron Fist Category:Jessica Jones Category:Luke Cage Category:The Punisher Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:Thor Category:2014 video games